Squirrelanoids Nightmare
by Double M B
Summary: Takes place after "Invasion of the Squirrelanoids" episode so if you haven't seen it, you may not understand. (one-shot and thank you sweet anon on tumblr for the idea)


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters, I wish I did...**

**Enjoy!**

Mikey's POV

_My breath was quick. My heart beat hard in my throat. Squirrelanoids. Just like my comic, they were following the smallest of the group. Wait, didn't the orange one die? Or was he the only survivor? Aw man. Aw man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Both are bad. A cold hand touched my whoulder and I jumped. The hand was cold and slimy and I knew what it belonged to._

_"Squirelanoids." I whispered, slowly turning around. I didn't know where the heck I was, I only knew that I was in the sewer due to the sound of rushing water ahead. The squirrelaniod screeched at me and I flinched. Weren't there three though? I stretched my neck to see over its shoulder._

_"Donnie!" I yelled, trying to get over there to help. One was cornering Donnie. The comic book, where is it? I wondered, looking around franticly. I prayed that my memory was spotty when the image of the page where the scientist died. No, please no. I squimed around, trying to get the squirrelaniod's hand off my shoulder. The grip tightened and it grabbed me with his other hand/paw thing. It pulled me into a tighter hold..._

_...facing my brothers._

_"DONNIE! LOOK OUT!" I screamed. My heart stopped when the two other squirrelanoids cornered him. Somehow, there were more coming from the shadows, and cornering Raph and Leo._

_I thought there was only three!_

_"You thought wrong, Michelangelo." Came a deep, scruffy voice. What was that? It couldn't be the squirrelanoid. Could it? I looked over my shoulder. The squirrelanoid growled at me, a bit of slimy saliva falling onto the top of my head. I crinkled my nose. It grabbed my head and forced it towards my brothers. Nope, it wasn't the squirrelanoid._

_Donnie was still in the corner, he sunk to his knees and my veiw was cut off._

_"HELP!" Don screamed, his voice shaking. Tears welled up in my eyes. He needed help. I had to help him._

_"Let me go!" I yelled at the squirrelanoid, yanking my arms up, down, sideways, every direction to try to get out. I remembered something so I tried pulling at the direction of its thumbs (the weakest part of a grip). It let go of one of my arms, but about half a second later, he wrapped his arms around me. Great._

_"Why are you even struggling? Even if it was only two other Squirrelanoids, you'd just screw it up." The voice came. I bit my lip as I stared at the corner, praying that Donnie would come out. Come on Don, come on, please, "He's dead you idiot." The voice stated. My lip trembled. No, he's not dead. H-he can't be._

_"Mikey! Help us!" Raph yelled, dodging a hit from one. I looked up at the squirrelanoid holding me and turned my head to the ground. I can't help them._

_"MIKEY!" Rah yelled in fear. I started shaking, still facing the ground. I heard Raph scream in agony and started crying._

_"R-RAPH!" I cried, my shoulders shaking._

_"You're eldest brother is about to loose his life, Michelangelo, I suggest that you watch for the main event." The voice said. I shook my head, closing my eyes tight. The cold hand grabbed my head and forced it up. I kept my teary eyes shut._

_"Help!" I heard Leo yell. My eyes shot open and I saw him in the middle of the room._

_"L-leo!" I said, my voice wavering. He was being surrounded by all of the squirrelanoids._

_"PLEASE, MIKEY! HELP!" Leo cried. I lost it. I started yanking, kicking, and yelling, trying to get free._

_"LEO!" I yelled, one arm free. I swung a punch at the squirrelanoid's head and its grip loosened. I pulled free and dashed to Leo, just to be caught by two more, "LET ME GO!" I hissed._

_"No use trying to get out." The evil voice said with a little chuckle. My adrenaline rush was gone and my knees gave out. I fell to the ground, my arms being held behind me._

_"Mikey," Leo said weakly from the middle of a group of squirrelanoids. I started sobbing hard. I heard one last grunt from Leo._

_"Leo." I whispered._

_"You could've saved them you know. But, you just HAD to be caught, didn't you?" Came the voice. All the squirrelanoids disappeared and I was alone in darkness. I didn't answer, I just cried, "Don't be such a baby." I kept crying, trying to ignore the voice. Whoever the voice was was a butt._

_"Mikey." Came a different voice, "Mikey!"_

_"SHUT UP!" I cried, covering my ear holes._

_"Mikey-"_

Normal POV

Raph heard noise from Mikey's room since their rooms were right next to each other. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he walked into his baby brother's messy room. Mikey was squirming around in bed, his covers on the floor. Raph rushed over and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey. Mikey!" He said, starting to shake him. Tear stains covered Mikey's face and his eyes were shut tight, "Mikey, bro, wake up!" Raph demanded, giving him one last jolt. Mikey stopped squirming and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Raph and almost knocked him over with a hug.

"Raph!" Mikey said, starting to cry again. Raph stared at the wall heside Mikey's bed, not knowing what to do (since he wasn't really the hugging type).

"H-hey Mikey." Raph said slowly.

"You're alive!" Mikey said sqeezing Raph.

"Uh, what?" Raph asked, pulling back a little. Mikey wiped his eyes, his smile going away.

"I-I had a nightmare." He said sheepishly. Raph sighed.

"Squirrelanoids?" He asked. Mikey nodded and hugged Raph again. Raph patted Mikey's shell, "It's okay."

"Sorry." Mikey said, pulling back and twiddling his thumbs. Raph put an arm around his little brother.

"It's okay Mikey." Raph said, "It was just a dream." Mikey nodded, wrapping his arms around Raph.

"Raph, am I a screw up?" Mikey asked after a long silence.

"Michelangelo, you are anything _but_ a screw up. You followed your comic book because you noticed how it and the real situation was alike and we didn't listen to you, you were the one who defeated the Squirrelanoids, and you are the best little bro I could ask for." Raph said, patting Mikey's shell. Mikey smiled a little.

"What about Donnie, he's your little bro too." Mikey pointed out.

"He's my favorite nerd brother." Raph answered with a grin, "You're my favorite baby bro." Mikey smiled and hugged Raph tight.

"Thanks."


End file.
